the mysterious girl
by drkgrl
Summary: Ron has never really follen in love. Will this change when he meets a shy but daring young girl named Miki? What will happen when he finds out about her terrible secret that not even she knows?
1. meetings

Ron and (my character) Miki

"Kim have u asked Mankey to the dance _yet_?" asked Ron, who was becoming impatient with his best friend "Do I have to announce it to the entire cheerleading team?" they were in the cafeteria and the smell of his mystery meat made him loose his appetite.

Kim squirted milk from her nose. "No way! I can do it my self!" she said as she cleaned up her mess before josh mankey, who was on the other side of the room, saw her. She had been dieing to ask him the moment she saw him the first day he came to Middleton high.

Ron had never had a date before let alone a girlfriend, so it would be hard for him not to go to the dance with Kim (as friends of course) this year. He had asked as many girls as he could but every single one had said no. He sometimes thought he was the unluckiest guy in the world.

The bell rang and Kim, as usual, ran to class to avoid josh. Ron was walking down the hallway alone back to Latin class, when he stopped dead. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was walking out of the office with a class schedule. The principle was walking behind her but other people strayed away. Although she was beautiful, Ron failed to notice something dark about her. He walked over toward her, only planning to get a closer look of her, but he was surprised when the principal stopped him.

"Would you like to show our newest student around Middleton high?" Ron was rooted to the ground but still managed to shake his head yes. "Wonderful!" said the principal and left.

Ron had mangaed to push out the word 'hi' while they walked tward her next class. Miki tried to conversve with him. "Whats your name?" she tried to not sound nervous. she never had a boyfreind as well.

"Erm, my names Ron." He was starting to sweat, but then his tentions were released when she smiled and said "My names MIki. Would you like to be freinds?" It was like a choir of angels.

He smiled just as big as she did. This was going to be a really good day.


	2. movies

Over the next few days Ron and Miki hung out with each other slowly warming up toward one another. Ron hung out with Kim less and less. Eventually he got up the courage to ask Josh to the dance, but Ron was too worried about asking Miki that to worry about Kim.

"Ron? Isn't there a dance coming up at school?" casually asked Miki 3 days before the dance. She wanted Ron to ask her, but she doubted it; he was too shy around her.

"Uh yeah, there is" said Ron. He avoided eye contact with her. He wanted to ask her so badly but he didn't know if she would say yes. He had never felt this shy before. He always acted how he felt. This was very new to him. Ron did ask her one thing though," would you like to see a movie tonight?" If he asked her to the dance that was one thing. If she thought this was just another hanging out trip, she might say yes.

"Sure!" she said with the smile that made him melt.

Miki was happy to hear this, but she wasn't sure if it was a date or not he was asking her to go on. She hoped it was a date.

Miki got ready to go to the movies. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans. She put on her Goth jewelry and left her long black hair down. Her striking green eyes had mascara and eyes shadow that made her look even more menacing. She loved to dress evilly, although it didn't fit her shy personality very well.

Ron came to the door in his usual outfit. They were going to walk to the movies, scene they were so close to Miki's house. They started talking about random things, such as Bueno Nacho, the mall, and Kim. When they got to the theater there was a choice between a romantic movie and an action flick. Miki slyly shoved Ron over toward the romantic one. Ron blinked. Does she think this is a date?

They found there seats and the movie started. Ron and Miki shared a pop and a bag of popcorn. The characters in the movie started kissing; Miki and Ron looked at each other, slowly moving forward. Just as they were about to kiss, Miki was uplifted from her seat. She shrieked. "Ron!"


	3. Miki's secret

When Ron woke up, he was confused. Wake up? When did I fall asleep? He realized they were knocked out, probably with knock out gas. Miki was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room. Ron was chained to one of the walls. Miki was still unconscious.

"Miki! Wake up!" She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. "Ron?" she looked around. "Where are we?"

Ron remembered there little encounter with Shego at the movies. "Where in Draken's layer. Shego kidnapped us and probably strapped us up. I don't know why she'd want you though"

Miki felt terrible. She had been keeping a secret from Ron. She decided this was the best time to tell him, since she didn't know what might happen to them. "Ron, I have to tell you something…"

Ron's eyes softened. "You can tell me anything." Miki sighed. This was going to be difficult. She had been pretending that this wasn't a real problem, but in reality, it was.

"Ron…before I came to Middleton High, I lost my memory." Ron gasped, but let her continue. "I was wandering around Middleton, when a kind old woman waked me where I was going, because she could tell I was confused. I told her I didn't know who I was, only that my name was Miki. She took me in and provided me with the necessities, my own room, cloths, food, ect. I enrolled in Middleton high about a week later. That's where I met you." Ron was about to speak when Shego entered the room.

"Ah, I see you've woken up, princess." Her black hair and green eyes reminded Ron of Miki. "I suppose your wondering what you're doing here. I decided to do a side project of my own, because Draken's plans have been repeating with the same response. You are my clone Miki."


	4. power change

"Clone!" cried Miki.

"You're my clone although there are some differences. You have straight hair, a different personality, you're younger, and your power is different." Ron and Miki were speechless." "Now I have to figure out what it is. Maybe your little boyfriend can help me. Shego walked toward him. Miki was scared. What's going on? I have powers? I'm not even an original person…

Shego unlocked Ron and pushed him to the ground. She kicked him and Miki yelled. "No! Leave Ron alone! He didn't do anything to you!" She was feeling unusually powerful. Shego smiled and laughed maniacally. When Ron got up, she pushed him down again. Ron looked at Miki she was starting to glow a dark black and her eyes were red. Shego laughed. "Show me your power!" Ron tried to crawl away but Shego pulled him up and threw him a couple feet. Ron was starting to bleed from his nose because he landed on his face so many times.

This was the last straw. Miki broke the chains and stoop up. She was totally covered in flames. "Leave Ron alone!" Now Shego looked a little bit scared. "Okay Okay, the side kicks left alone." She looked at Miki confidently, all fear gone. "Come, join me and Draken. I created you. This is where you belong."

Miki realized this was true. She frowned. "But what about Ron?" she looked at him. He smiled hopefully. "You don't have to join Shego. You belong … with me." He walked over toward her. Her fire disappeared and her eyes turned green. "Ron…" They put there arms around each other and kissed deeply. They're kiss was cut short because Shego grabbed Miki. "No! I belong with Ron and other teenagers my age." Her hand glowed black and she punched Shego. She hit the wall and was knocked out. She ran back to Ron.

"Is this okay? I mean, I'm different than other girls. Can you handle it?" Ron hugged her. He had never liked a girl more than her. "You are the only girl that sees me as more than a no body. Of course I can handle it…girlfriend." She smiled. "So this means where going to the dance together." They ran out of the layer, hand in hand and called wade to get them a ride home. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
